


Fallen Petal Oneshots

by Minaxium



Category: Fallen Petal
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minaxium/pseuds/Minaxium
Summary: This is just a bunch of oneshots for me and my friend's Yakuza oc group
Relationships: Ali/Bee, Ali/Blair Ines, Blaze/Iphicles, Idk more when I figure it out, Iphicles/Viir





	Fallen Petal Oneshots

This will hopefully be the beginning of a series of oneshots.


End file.
